Watch What You Say
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: A look into the future of Sam and Andy's "smart ass baby cops". Thank Ben and Missy and @kugirl778 for this one. Hope you like it. I'd also be happy to add other chapters on moments you guys come up with.


_**A/N; This is a one shot thanks to kugirl778 and a discussion we had this morning. **_

Andy didn't want to let him dress up as a cop for Halloween but it was the only thing he wanted to be. They found him a costume, minus the toy gun because they both agreed that wasn't happening. Sam did find him a pair of aviators that matched his though because Michael always wanted to wear them.

His principal called them just after lunch and would only tell them that there had been an issue during recess but everyone was ok.

That's how they found themselves here. "Mr. And Mrs. Swarek, thank you for coming."

They both nodded and Andy spoke. "Sure. Of course. What happened?"

"Well." The principal smiled a little. "Apparently at recess Michael and his friend Zack were playing cops and robbers." Sam sat up a little straighter with a big smile. Andy elbowed him a little. "Zack got upset because he felt like Michael wasn't being fair. He pushed him off one of the play things. I tried to explain to Michael that there are rules on the playground."

Andy nodded along. "Mrs. Davis is right sweetie." She ran her fingers through his hair. "There are rules."

Sam is doing his best not to smile and Andy is glaring at him like he'll sleep on the couch for the rest of their marriage if he does. They've both been on leave because she'd given birth to their second child Ava a few months ago.

Michael looked up at her with her big eyes hiding behind the aviators Sam bought him and Sam's dimples in full effect. "But I don't have to play by the rules Mommy."

Andy could feel Sam's light chuckle stop and heard him groan. "Who told you that sweetie?"

Their son pointed at Sam and said. "Daddy. He said he doesn't play by the rules."

Mrs. Davies was trying really hard not to laugh as Sam squirmed and Andy laid a death glare as she said through her teeth. _"I hope you're happy." _ He opened his mouth and Andy growled. _"Don't even try Sam Swarek." _ She looked back to the principal. "I am _so _sorry. It won't happen again. Will it?" Both her son and husband shook their heads. "We can take him home and..."

Mrs. Davis shook her head. "He can stay. No one was hurt but I thought you'd want to know."

Sam knew he was in DEEP trouble. "We'll have a talk with him tonight. I'm really sorry."

She chuckled a little because even she knew he was in the doghouse. "No problem."

Andy took Michael's hand. "Buddy, you're going to go home early today. Mommy AND Daddy need to talk with you about some stuff ok?"

He nodded. "Ok mommy."

Andy gathered Ava up, Sam took Michael's hand and they thanked Mrs. Davis again as they all walked out.

Sam waited until they got to the truck. He opened the door and reached for Ava. Andy was still glaring at him. "Sweetheart..."

She passed their daughter over. "Don't Sam."

He sighed and attached Ava's car seat to it's base. "It's not like he hurt anyone. He just..." He looked back to see her with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Ok. Ok." He put Michael in his seat and strapped him in.

Andy took his offered hand and climbed into the truck. "Want to stop for lunch?"

Sam nodded and pulled into their favorite pizza place. Andy wrapped her arm around him as they walked in.

Michael looked up. "Can I go play?"

Sam gave him some quarters. "Just until the food comes ok?"

He smiled big. "Thank you Daddy!" He took the quarters and ran off.

Andy looked up at him and and shook her head. "You're so lucky that you make beautiful babies and I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I am lucky."

They ordered the pizzas and found a table.

"Are you really mad at me?" He asked as he bounced Ava.

She really couldn't be. "No. We just have to be more careful what we say around them I guess."

They watched Michael play. "I'll talk to him sweetheart. I'll make sure he knows he can't behave like that."

Andy smiled sweetly. "Ok. Best dad ever."

He chuckled. "Does this mean I get to sleep with my beautiful wife tonight?"

Andy blushed and giggled. "Maybe." Sam growled as she kissed him. When she pulled back panting she nodded. "Definitely."

After lunch they went home. It'd still be a few hours before people would be out trick or treating plus they were going to the Shaw's for a party.

They talked Michael into a nap so he could stay up later. Sam went upstairs to talk to him while he tucked him in. "Hey buddy!"

Michael squealed a little as Sam tickled him. "Daddy!"

Sam laughed. "I need to talk to you about something ok?" His little boy nodded. "When Daddy said he doesn't have to play by the rules he was wrong. Everyone has to play by rules. Especially Daddy. Do you know why?" Michael shook his head. "Because Daddy is a police officer and when you're a police officer you make promises to follow the rules. That's how you keep everyone safe. And you never ever put your hands on someone. Ok?"

Michael nodded. "Ok Daddy. I play by the rules."

Sam kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. "That's my boy. You sleep and we'll have fun tonight at Uncle Ollie's ok?"

His little boy nodded excitedly. That night at the Shaw's Andy told everyone what happened.

Olive was in Heaven. "Sam _I Don't Play By The Rules _Swarek finally getting payback. It's such a beautiful thing."

Sam threw a chip at Oliver. "Shut up. You're just mad because I'm cooler than you."

Oliver smirked as all of their friends laughed. "Maybe but at least I'm not getting called into the principals office AND put in the doghouse by my wife."

He cut his eyes at Andy as he said. "I'm not in the doghouse with my wife. Anymore."

Andy laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Told him he was lucky he made beautiful babies and that I loved him so much."

Soon they took the kids out to trick or treat. They had quite the group. Andy dressed Ava up like a lady bug. Frank and Noelle let Olivia dress up as a cop too. Oliver's two youngest were Disney princesses, Leo dressed up like Captain America and Christian was a cowboy. They all went back to Oliver's after a couple of hours. The kids played for a little longer then everyone went home.


End file.
